


【CHARLASTOR】BLUE BIRD

by orphan_account



Category: alastor - Fandom, charlastor - Fandom, charlie - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, 地狱客栈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 我会把你再次关进我的金丝笼，但这次，甜心，你将心甘情愿。
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie
Kudos: 21





	【CHARLASTOR】BLUE BIRD

**Author's Note:**

> 洛丽塔梗，非常三观不正，有非自愿行为，结局应该算个甜，当然我不剧透了，只能说结局和正剧嫁接了hh  
> 算是中篇，看的开心，喜欢给我评论，记得夸奖要大声说出来！♥
> 
> 私设了两个崽，路易和查拉，俺喜欢养孩子。

鲜花在这里会被带着伤口化脓的恶狗吃掉，得以长存的植物带着尖刺牙齿，将尸骨吞嚼为养料，腐烂的藤曼纠缠墙壁的青苔，滥交者携带的疾病滋生蔓延，和地狱热泉一起，带更多的人进入深渊——那就是地狱啊，这才是地狱啊。

死亡不过是最可笑的事情，这里的人早就死过了第一次，或者第二次的长眠也不过是去一个更混乱，更不可预测的地方，或者二次死亡就是救赎呢，谁知道，总归是自甘堕落，化为新的怪胎，或者说不准哪天的路上，成为权力交叠覆盖的牺牲品。和平是天使染红羽毛给人间带来的火种，这从来都没资格拥有，他们是撕扯天使羽毛被灼伤的人，被再一次牺牲，没有救赎资格，大抵才是烂人长存的价值，堕落是罪，但只要你心甘情愿，那就是乐土培养出的智慧果，值得神与之共品，罪加一等。那妄图赎罪，那不妨看看天空，血雾发酵，酸涩地遮住黑色的太阳与流血的月，干嘛去费力呢，如果运气不好，雾散了，会得以看到地狱里人骨堆出的高山之上，千年血统堆砌出的古堡，那些鸣唱的歌声，亲爱的，那些，才是真正的原罪。

美好的星期五，会让人想起股市崩盘那天，倒映出一整条街的鸦色服饰人群的天空，没有白昼黑夜之分，却是地狱最和平的地区，那得益于什么呢——古堡的原主人是那味地狱领主路西法吗？或者现在住在它口里的那位爱好和平的小公主吗？

不，亲爱的，这里，力量才是权势，没有荫泽之说，哪怕是地狱领主，只要被践踏成泥土，也不会再有人给他一丝情面，哪怕将他抹去的恶魔，曾经是什么——

啪嗒，声音在走廊和藤曼纠缠，分不清那是水滴还是皮鞋尖点地的声音。古堡内部似乎与外围不尽相同，它昏暗却温暖，与地狱的阵阵阴风格格不入，又不是那种嗑药后的燥热，规规矩矩的廊饰安静的沉睡，这就像什么幸福之家或者快乐旅店，充满人间阶级社会腐朽气息的盗版。

只是那声音依旧格格不入，细小却突兀，于是地狱里避免不了的传播者——老鼠，它背后粘成一缕一缕的毛发猛地炸开，尖锐过度的爪子挠过地板，像听到了催命符一样往暗处逃窜，可它不过是在地板上留下了那么一点抓痕，只是为了证明它存在过一样，没有一点预兆，在碎成片的红光里，噗的一声，连同灵魂一起，变成了碎肉。

“妮芙特！妮芙——特！”

掺杂着电流与劣质广播的低俗配音的奇特声音，它们混合在一起，和弥漫上来的一双带着光的红色眼睛一起。“啪”是指响，同这乐队前奏，开启一夜狂欢。火苗点燃整个走廊的灯，那些雕塑刻的是长发柔美的女孩带着恶魔的翅膀和尖牙，她举着灯，随着脚步的路程，将昏暗的无尽走廊点亮。

“妮芙特——！嘿！孩子！过来过来——！我说——过来！”

广播的杂音同脚步声一起点落在石阶上，牛津鞋踢踏舞似的，踩出节奏，他一开始是声音，又变成影子，在泛红的眼睛旁逐渐凝结成更牢固的东西，像是地狱里的每一位，红是石蒜花在燃烧，又枯萎在他头顶，他的西装带着二战前资本家炫耀的风味，又浮夸得让人觉得上面染上了血，于是那奇怪的广播手杖任劳任怨地接收着尖锐牙齿间组成的胡乱话语，毕竟那尖刺的手指正在手杖的边缘揣摩，已经是在怒意里了——在那夸张，如同听说路西法和淹死在食人鱼池子里一样的笑容里。

于是屋顶成团的黑色物件睁开了她的眼睛，打着瞌睡的小宝贝，她滚着裙边的灰尘，抓走蜘蛛网旁的一只挣扎小虫放进了嘴里，嚼出甜腥的味道也正好滚到那双牛津鞋前，细瘦干枯的手指一把拎起她，于是正对上那双红色的眼睛，把妮芙特宝贝吓得清醒，咕嘟咽下了那团虫泥。

“嘿，阿拉斯托，你提前回来啦？”妮芙特呲牙笑起来，把仅有的眼睛挤压成缝。  
“当然妮芙特，毕竟这是特殊时期。”阿拉斯托偏过头，蓬起的红发随着一起晃动一下，“所以你能解释一下吗？那个。”他用手杖指了指那摊老鼠肉泥，笑得越发夸张，“我觉得那不该存在，特别是存在在这个时候，对吗？”  
也许是他加大了力度，芬妮特和手杖一起，把眼睛的弧度睁得带点勉强。  
“哦，阿拉，你不要这样紧张，你已经是一个孩子的爸爸了，应该知道老鼠不会对夏莉造成伤害……嘿——嘿！我知道了！我知道了——你得放我下来！”

那颈上的压迫一松，连带着走廊红光一起，消散开了，“那就赶紧收拾干净吧，好孩子~”阿拉斯托是带着愉快的，他走远的步伐都在说明这件事情，衣尾火燃烧一样在晃动，他哼唱鹿鸣一样的摇篮曲，摆动那根无奈的手杖，在空旷的走廊里留着芬妮特举着她可爱的小爪子，半天才僵硬地回过脑袋，看那黑暗淹没一切。  
“哦，爱情——”她像是吃到了脏东西，呸呸两声，又笑起来，走向那堆碎肉，哼几句碎调子，“夏莉，哦，阿拉的玫瑰。”她嘟囔着，蹲下来身，直视那摊恶心的颜色，“哦，路易，阿拉的血脉。”

“嘿，查拉，你什么时候出世？”碎肉被带着尖锐指甲的手指捧起，拉起一条粘腻的血筋，“阿拉在等待你，夏莉的新宝贝。”

乱糟糟的歌谣到处都是，带着点与地狱格格不入的甜腻，人口过多的地方往往会走极端，混乱的地方选择在征战中将弱小杀死，以维持一种微妙的平衡，就像光，随着阿拉斯托的脚步，一直蔓延到雕刻恶魔女孩拥抱着幼崽浮雕的门前，那长发的女孩在这座城堡到处都是，近乎病态的充斥着每一次呼吸，广播恶魔的手杖刺啦刺啦，浮着一段乱码，他顿在门口，只有那么一瞬，像沉思了些什么，唇边的笑却越扩越大，抑制不住的愉悦。

“甜心，我回来了。”

门不需要他动手，打开时连吱呀都不曾发出，黑色的狰狞影子帮他打开门，阿拉斯托跨步走进去，踏进一片温暖，舒适，带着甜味的的空间，而门应声关闭，隔断两个空间。

夏莉看向他。

红色的日光从巨大的窗户倾泻下来，她就坐在窗户的边缘，被日光包裹着，将苍白的面庞，会透出玫红色的面颊都晕染得模糊不清。她应该是在高塔之上，那头金发应该来自莴苣童话。而那双眼睛，她有地狱里每个人都会拥有的过于夸张的黑眼圈，只是因为两片西班牙扇一样灵巧的睫毛而藏起，她偏过头，在看那抹红色，在日光里也刺眼的过分，于是她不做回答，把目光移向了窗外，带着尖锐黑色指甲的苍白小手抚上小腹，把宽松的长裙贴在身上，勾勒线条。

那不同寻常，那是地狱里才能看到的娇艳花朵。

“夏莉，甜心，快过来，别在那么危险的地方。”阿拉斯托眯起眼睛，跨步走过去，而在窗沿那里，只要一蹦就可以落在满是棉绒的手工地毯上，却因为那柔软而隆起的小腹，将这个带点快乐的动作，变成了违禁品。这带着明显的不容抗拒，广播恶魔踩着脚底下不存在的台阶，他抱起女孩，眼里藏不住的温柔和笑意。

“阿拉……”脱离了日光的嘴唇藏不住的苍白，在其下隐约露出两颗尖锐的獠牙。夏莉的脸贴在他的颈窝，阿拉斯托侧过眼睛，温柔回她，“是的，我亲爱的。”

“路易最近还好吗？”她带了点颤抖，手指扯在红色西装的边缘，衬得苍白皮肤下一片不会跳动的血管仿佛一掐就会断掉。  
“好极了，路西法在教他如何控制自己的能力，我们的孩子很有天赋。”不知道是不是广播将声线扭曲了，夏莉明显听出他在我们那里加重了咬字，于是她抬起那双无辜像鹿一样的眼睛，对视上那双猩红的双眼。

阿拉斯托停在了床前，他依然轻柔，弯下腰，如珍宝藏进天鹅绒盒子里一样，夏莉落进纠缠不清的柔软床铺，她只是别过了身，不愿意面对现实一样微微蜷缩在一起，留给阿拉斯托一个带着柔软弧度的后背，睡衣上淡色的蕾丝像蜘蛛网，将青鸟捕捉缠住，要把她吸食干净。

“你还在生我的气？甜心，夏莉？我的好孩子，路西法下周就会把路易送回来，你不要着急嘛。”身边有什么东西陷下去，应该是广播恶魔坐在了他身旁，尖锐指甲轻轻地划过夏莉的面庞，拨开那柔软纤细的金发，“甜心，相信我，他会赶上他亲爱的弟弟出生的，在此之前需要做好准备的是我们，好吗？”

“阿拉，你没必要的。”

她应该已经是两个孩子的母亲了，却依然可以用一双眼睛，把所有的悲欢描述清楚，她依然没有转过身，目光落在苍白的胳膊上，像是喃喃自语。

“阿拉，为了绑住我，没必要带上别人。”

红发恶魔没有回复，他凝固的笑容在那里，搓捻一根金发，“甜心，这只是一点小手段，不会伤害路易，也不会伤害你的。”  
“是吗？”  
夏莉开始挣扎，她扶着自己的手臂，从那柔软过度的床爬起来，睡裙软趴趴地贴在腹部，浑圆里藏着这里难得鲜活的气息。她藏不住黑色眼睛里的绝望，隐隐又透出红光，只有两颗尖牙，尖锐雪亮地在对抗。

“从你胁迫我爸爸，把我囚禁在这里开始，你那一天没有伤害我？”  
“嘿甜心，嘘——”他指肚冰凉，点在少女的唇上，不言而喻地调戏，眼里隐约着却带上了红，夏莉知道那是阿拉斯托的警告，可她咬了咬牙，还是说了下去，“维姬被你杀害了，你为了一片领土，没有留下这里一个活口，那是——我的子民——我父亲，为什么——你个混蛋，为什么——”

于是她的话被打断了，被嘴唇上尖锐的痛，阿拉斯托尖锐的牙齿咬过柔软的嘴唇，他嘴唇里有最辛辣的烟草味，参杂着薄荷的苦，极具侵略性，接近撕咬，滚烫得会融化掉。

滥交者崇尚粗暴，可阿拉不是滥交者，他神经质，却又冷静到接近冷酷，粗暴是因为那些话语一瞬间的失控激怒了他？或者说他在想起什么——夏莉没机会思考了，他们受伤的唇瓣分开，因为小公主的尖牙也染上了红。

“那不是我们说好的吗？一个交易。”

阿拉斯托猩红的舌尖舔过嘴唇，他回味女孩白玫瑰化成的唇瓣，抬起手，周围就是一片扭曲的空间碎片，“只要你归属于我，那么你那些高塔之下的亲爱的们都可以活命，那不好吗？甜心，不要再去有那些愚蠢的构想了，你脚下的那些臣民，是无可救药的，我已经给了最大的让步，我亲爱的。”

他胡言乱语着，来自地狱的公主尖锐指甲撕破床单，她从那张看不出情绪呃笑脸里只读出了疯狂，一切言语都堵在喉咙，哽咽着几乎要呕吐出来。逆着红光，所有的一切都是明亮，柔软的，甚至墙壁，稍微重一点压下去都会有凹陷，来自人类世界的白玫瑰在花瓶里绽放，那是阿拉不知道放进去的什么水液，黑褐色，夏莉已经很久没有看到花朵枯萎了——她只能从高塔继续向下望，战火与血腥依旧四起，而阿拉，带她看到梦想的人，亲手掐断了这根希望。

他应该坚守他父亲的警示——永远不要和恶魔做交易。无论那个恶魔是自己的父亲，还是父亲带来的潘多拉魔盒，都不要打开，都不要相信。

只是一切都再也来不及，带着生命的女孩透过阿拉斯托的眼睛，她知道不应该在此刻胡思乱想，但是她确实无可抑制地那么做了。她看着那双眼睛，回忆起了那个曾经的下午，在落满红光的大厅里，她的父亲路西法，用那双冰凉干燥的手牵着他，来到了那个陌生的红发人面前。

夏莉嗅得到，那种笑容和气息，是和父亲一样的，不应该接近的危险。于是她本能的后退，却被父亲握住了手，牢牢地固定在了那里。

连同时间与自由，都固定在了那里。


End file.
